


Unharmed

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - One Piece, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, New World (One Piece), Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece Universe, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: Whatever the situation, Law never ceases to see in Luffy this eternal benevolence. What if, for once, he was able to confide in Luffy, to free himself from all the suffering that eats away at him?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Unharmed

**Author's Note:**

> AU : All the crew of the mugiwara and Law are aboard the Sunny, heading towards Zou

The sky was so clear blue that it became more dazzling than the sun. The clouds were like white spots, scattered here and there in this azure vastness. A light breeze rippled the surface of the ocean, creating small waves, which collapsed one after the other, before melting back into the sea. A soft melody emanating from the song of the seagulls, hovering in the skies, lulled the soothing silence that floated over the ship. Calm, peace, tranquility and relief, were the only words that could characterize this moment.  
In the end, they had made it through. All of them. This victory brought them one step closer to the decisive battle; to a war in which only the strongest, those who do not want to submit, those who want to be free, will survive. But for the time being, their main concern was not that future, but rather the question of the evening meal.  
  
_“- Sanji! Eat! Eat! Meat! Not vegetables!  
\- Aaah, be patient for a while! It's coming, two seconds!”_  
  
The little reindeer opened the door on the tip of its hooves, and went into the kitchen.  
  
_“- Luffy, how are your wounds?  
\- Fine, just fine! Shihihi_  
_\- Oi, Chopper, could you inform the rest of the crew that we'll be dining soon?_ Sanji asked, holding a knife in one hand and a frying pan in the other  
_\- Yes, no problem!  
\- Thank you!”_  
  
And just as he had arrived, the little reindeer left. He started by going to find Usopp and Franky in their respective hobby rooms under the bridge, meeting Nami and Robin on the way. He went up to find Zoro still sleeping, crossing Brook on the way down. The only thing left to do was to warn one last person. Chopper went to the bow of the boat, hoping to find the second captain there. Unsurprisingly, he was sitting with his eyes closed, probably meditating.  
  
_“- Sorry to wake you up, but we're about to eat!  
\- Ah, thanks Tony-ya, I'm coming.”_

The little reindeer set off again on its two little hooves, heading towards the kitchen. Law raised his head towards the azure sky. He took Kikoku on his shoulder and walked towards the ship’s galley. All the small crew was settled in their usual places. Laughter and insults were flowing as the table filled with dishes that each looked more delicious than the last. As he did after each meal, Law returned to the bow, continuing to meditate on the future, detailing every step of the battle plan that was being prepared in his head, being by nature so meticulous. The sky began to darken, and a few drops fell at irregular intervals. At the same time, the wind was rising and the clouds were gathering to form a cumulonimbus. The azure blue disappeared to give way to a threatening grey. Nami came out of her room, and clutching the railing, she raised her voice to warn that a storm was heading straight towards them. Zoro and Sanji straightened the sails. Franky was at the helm, assisted by Chopper. Brook hung on to the mast accompanied by Usopp, who repeated a few prayers. Luffy was running in all directions, even in spite of Nami's sermons. Law and Robin remained as spectators, having no task to fulfill.  
Nami was watching the clouds in the distance and then the attitude of the ocean, whose small waves had become avalanches of water. The threatening sky, the direction of the wind, indicated without a doubt the arrival of a cyclone.

“ _We're going to have to deal with a cyclone”_ she repeated.

Chopper had now joined Brook and Usopp hanging from the mast. Luffy had become all the more excited and wanted to sit on the lion's head as usual to watch the storm live. But he was stopped by Zoro, who grabbed his arm and warned him:

“ _\- If you fall in the water I won't come looking for you, so stay on deck!_

_\- For once I agree with Marimo. If you fall, with the violence of the waves and this darkness, it will be very difficult to see anything in the water, so save us some trouble, will you?”_

The excitement on Luffy's face was dissipating as his lips turned downward. Like a child who was being punished, he sat a little further away, crossing his arms and lowering his eyes.

The first gusts hit the boat, which was rocking to the rhythm of the waves, whose pace quickened as the cyclone approached. Franky held the helm firmly, steering the boat to avoid the storm hitting them head on. But the power of the waves was preventing him from steering correctly. Nami continued to dictate his orders to the letter and Usopp mumbled that his disease of fear-of-dangerous-and-violent-storms had returned. Lightnings were toring the sky apart and a raging downpour poured down upon this expanse of raging waves. The soft light that shone in the sky just minutes before had been swallowed up by the darkness that ruled the seas. As the waves passed, the Sunny went up and down, the hull hitting the surface of this possessed sea that seemed to want to swallow them up. The wind was blowing more and more violently, so much so that waves the height of the ship appeared far away.

“ _-_ _AAAAAAAAAAAAA, a tsu-tsu-TSUNANAMIII !_ Screamed Usopp, his tongue making waves

 _\- Everybody, hold on to something! The devil's fruit owners take refuge inside the cabin!_ Nami exclaimed, raising her voice to be heard in the storm.

 _\- Chopper come on!_ Robin took him in his arms to keep him safe

- _Ahh Robin-san I need help too! Take me in your arms !_

_-_ _No. Fend for yourself Brook_

_-Aaaah, it breaks my heart. Even if I don't have a heart! Yohoho_

_\- Brook hurry up and take cover!_ Sanji ordered him to”

In the distance you could see this wave, which seemed to be a mountain. A real mountain of water, moving and getting dangerously close.

“ _\- Franky! Let's try something!_ Confided Nami, who was clinging to what she could

_\- I'm all ears_

- _Franky, maybe a_ _C_ _oup de_ _B_ _urst could get us over the wave_

_\- What?! The wave is way too big, impossible!_

_\- If we don't do something, it's going to crash into us and sink us at the same time!_

_\- Very well, after all you are the navigator. THOSE WHO ARE STILL ON THE SUNNY SIDE, HANG ON!_ Shouted Franky. _Let's go Sunny,_ _Coup….de…._ _BURST!!!!”_

At the same time as the lightning sliced through the dark sky, and this ocean monster opened its jaws of water to swallow up everything that was in its path, the Sunny flew through the darkness. However, as the carpenter had predicted, the wave was too big. The Coup de Burst did not allow the Sunny to pass over the wave. And in the end, in the air, the Sunny flew through the water monster that temporarily drowned the entire ship while taking Nami with it.

“ _\- Aaaaaaaaaaah_

 _\- NAMI-SAN!!!_ yelled Sanji

_\- Let me do Sanji-ya!_

_\- Trafalgar?! Don't stay here!_

_\- ROOM... SHAMBLES!_

_\- Aaah!_

_\- Nami-san!_

_\- Trao-kun, Sanji-kun! Thank you! I really thought I was gonna die!_

_\- Don't get too excited, a second's coming, and it's even bigger than the last one,_ Law said.

 _\- WHAT?!_ Nami cried out”

As the Sunny had just fallen a few kilometres down, completely leached, a second wave, even more impressive than the first one, rose up in front of them.

“ _\- This time it's the end!_ Shouted Nami as she cried

 _\- Everyone inside the cabin ! Franky too! We can't stay here!_ Reported Sanji

_\- Hoy, what's going on?_

_\- Luffy get inside!_

_\- What the hell...WAOOOOOOOO, IT'S HUGE !!!_

_\- This is no time to be impressed, you stupid captain ! Everybody inside!_ Sanji yelled”

On the deck were Franky, Nami, Sanji, Law and Luffy who had just come out. The rest of the crew had taken shelter in the ship’s galley. The storm was raging. The tornado was making the ship veer left and right, successively, unbalancing those on the deck. The avalanche of water was about to pour down on the Sunny. But at the same time, a violent gust of wind blew across the deck of the ship, sweeping the small crew and Law into the air. So for a fraction of a second, the five passengers flew, before being swallowed up by the second wave that enveloped them.

Sanji managed to take Nami in his arms, the latter being right next to him. He turned his head, looking for Luffy, Law and Franky. None of the three were on the deck. The wind was still blowing strongly, and a column of grey clouds was threatening and swirling, and closing in on them. Sanji, still with Nami in his arms, rushed to the edge of the ship to see if the others had fallen into the sea. But darkness and the swirling waves were preventing proper visibility.

After the squall, Law had not fallen back on deck, but into the ocean, followed by Luffy. The two possessors of the devil's fruit were now trapped and weakened in that sea that was their enemy. Luffy, who felt his strength abandon him, could see Law between two waves. Law seemed unconscious, and began to sink. With his last strength, Luffy managed to catch Law by stretching out his arm, and threw him towards the Sunny. That was all he could do. He didn't have the energy to catch the Sunny anymore. He let himself be carried away, defeated by his enemy, and sank into the dark depths.

Sanji, looking up, saw Law seemingly flying towards him. After a Skywalk, Sanji caught up with Law in the air and took him to the galley, where the rest of the crew and Nami were. Franky on his side, who had also fallen into the sea, had managed to climb onto the deck.

“ _\- Have you seen Luffy?_ Asked Franky

 _\- No, still not, he must have fallen into the sea, I'll go get him,_ Sanji answered

 _\- I'll go with you,_ said Zoro hurrying out

 _\- Take care of Trafalgar,_ Sanji added, turning to Chopper

\- _I'll take the Shark Submerge III to help you look,_ said Franky

 _\- I'm coming with you Franky,_ Usopp continued

 _\- Watch out for the waves!_ Insisted Nami”

In a few minutes, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Usopp were searching the seabed for their captain.

“ _-We have to hurry, I don't know how long it's been since he fell,_ said Franky.

 _\- He can't be very far, we're bound to find him!_ Ensured Usopp”

For their part, Zoro and Sanji would dive and then come to the surface to take a breath and then dive again. The sea was still dark. Franky and Usopp had the advantage of being able to illuminate these abyssal depths thanks to the submarine. Zoro and Sanji found themselves in total darkness. The waves had calmed down, but the sea was still rough. The wind seemed to have stopped too. Most of the storm had passed.

* * *

**Aboard the Sunny**

Law was slowly coming to his senses. When he opened his eyes, he saw the little reindeer above him.

“ _\- Law, you okay?_ He asked him, pretty worried

 _\- Tony-ya? Yes, I'm fine..._ he replied, still a little disoriented. _What happened ?_

 _\- You fell into the sea,_ Nami said. _It was Sanji who picked you up”_

Law remembered the gust of wind, being swept high before falling back into the ocean, and then being thrown into the air. Then he realized what had happened, and panicked, he turned his head in all directions, looking for…

“ _\- Mugiwara-ya?! Where is he?!_

 _\- He also fell. Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Usopp are looking for him right now,_ Robin answered.

 _\- They still haven't found him ?!_ Law worried, panicked

 _\- No, not yet…_ Chopper said, lowering his head.

 _\- But they'll find him safe and sound! They will! It's not a little storm that will stop the future Pirate King, is it?_ Nami said, both to reassure herself and others...

 _\- Absolutely right, Nami-san. Luffy-san always comes_ _through,_ _no matter what!_ Affirmed Brook”

Chopper nodded, reassured. It's true, after all, Luffy had been through a lot worse than a little wind. Law remained silent, staring into the void.

* * *

After a few long minutes at the bottom of the ocean, Usopp suddenly stood up in the submarine while pointing to the ocean.

“ _THERE, FRANKY !”_

Indeed, in front of them, lit by the submarine, was a body that seemed inanimate, carried by the waves. At the same time, Zoro, who was getting closer to their position, saw the body of his captain. After an exchange of signs with the passengers of the submarine, the latter came to the surface quickly, pulling, thanks to a rope, Zoro who was carrying Luffy.

Back on the surface, Sanji, who had come up to breathe, took Luffy and quickly carried him to Chopper.

“ _Put him in the infirmary!”_

Indicated the little reindeer who began to look at Luffy, who seemed to have drunk a lot of water.

Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Usopp were back on the boat, and gathered in the kitchen, where a cold silence hung over the place. None of them said a word. Everyone was worried. The rest had to be left to Chopper now. Outside, the weather had dissipated, letting some of the sun's rays shine through the rest of the grey cloud mass again. Needing to breathe, Law got up and headed for the deck.

“ _\- Are you okay, Trao-kun?_ Robin asked him

 _\- Yes, I just need to breathe a little,_ he said before closing the kitchen door”

* * *

He leaned on the railing, letting his gaze reach for the horizon, pensive. He now remembered these events in detail: Luffy, who had fallen after him, grabbed him and threw him towards the Sunny, to save him. He could have used what little strength he had left to return to the Sunny, but he had preferred to save his ally than his own life. Why did he do it?

A tear fell on the wooden railing. Law hid his face in his hands. He felt responsible. If only he had been conscious... With his powers he could have brought them both back on deck easily. But no, he had, once again, relied on Luffy, who had, once again, saved his life.

They had just returned from Dressrosa, where they had dethroned the infamous Doflamingo. Where Luffy, had dethroned Doflamingo. Where Luffy had put his life on the line to save a country he didn't even know. Tears ran down Law's face as he stuck his hand to his eyes, so that no one could see him. Law felt stupid and foolish. When he remembered the day they had made that alliance, he never thought for a moment that he would get so attached to that reckless and energetic little captain. He never thought he would get in such a state when his ally was in trouble. Already, when Law had seen the extent of Luffy's injuries after the fight against Doflamingo, he could not help but suffer just by looking at him. His memories took a second leap backwards, a leap of two years. At that time Law saw Luffy more as an enemy than as a potential ally. He remembered his bruised body, which was nothing compared to what he felt inside, to the mental suffering he was trapped in. As he looked back at these images in his head, Law's heart was twisted. He felt a sense of sadness, but also something else, something he could not describe. Something bubbling in his chest.

He raised his head, his tears having dried, and gazed again at the infinite horizon. Then he stared his hands, his fingers. D.E.A.T.H. His whole body and soul was darkness and death, while Luffy, on the contrary, embodied that ray of sunshine, that joy of life, that goodness that illuminated and spread around him. As if his smile was contagious. _"Why would someone like him put his life in danger to save someone like me?"_ he thought.

* * *

No sooner had Chopper left the infirmary than the rest of the crew rushed to him for news. Law also turned around, after hearing the commotion.

“ _\- So how is he?_ Asked Nami

_\- He's stable, he needs rest._

_\- He's safe now?_

_\- Yes, he's all right._

_\- Oh...I'm reassured”_

And the whole crew sighed with relief. Law, who had listened to the conversation from the deck, was also reassured, although he could not help feeling the bitter guilt.

* * *

Luffy stayed asleep for three whole days. During those days Law had remained as silent as a grave, spending most of his time on the bridge, meditating.

The crew had gradually returned to their activities, keeping an eye on the ship until their captain recovered and was in a good shape. Chopper, walking back and forth to the infirmary, crossed Robin in a corridor.

“ _\- Robin, I'm worried about Law, he doesn't look good..._

_\- I think he's still concerned about Luffy's condition, and he feels a little responsible_

_\- Why would he feel that way?_

_\- Because Luffy made the choice to save Law rather than himself. It's in our captain's nature to be like that!_

_\- Oh, I see”_

As Chopper had just returned to the infirmary, Luffy began to open his eyes.

“ _T...To...Tora...Torao...”_

Chopper turned and approached the bed.

“ _\- Where...is...To...Torao...?_ He asked weakly

 _\- Law is fine, but you need to rest !_ The doctor told him”

After he sketched a smile, Luffy fell asleep again. Chopper, meanwhile, thought about what Robin had told him. Between Law who felt responsible, and Luffy who smiled after having heard that the latter was well, these two allies were really reliable between them, thought the reindeer.

* * *

On the third day, Luffy woke up for good. Then began a race through the ovens for Sanji, who had to prepare a multitude of dishes to satisfy the voracious appetite of his captain, who had missed fifteen meals.

“ _\- At this rate we'll run out of supplies before we reach Zou, yohoho!_ Affirmed Brook

 _\- What do you want...if we don't feed Luffy, he's going to become unbearable!_ Usopp replied”

After half the pantry was emptied, Luffy finally had eaten enough.

“ _\- Phew… I've eaten well, shihihihi!_

 _\- You know you scared us! Stupid captain!_ Nami replied, giving him a pat on the back of the head

_\- Sorry, sorry, shihihi. By the way, Zoro, didn't you say if I fell you wouldn't come get me? Chopper told me you're the one who brought me back up to the surface!_

- _What do you want, we have to look after our idiot captain!_ Zoro replied with a smirk on his face

 _\- Well, we'll let you rest a little more,_ Nami added”

And the small crew came out of the infirmary, leaving Luffy alone. Law, in the distance, was reluctant to go to him. He didn't know what he would say to him, except basic questions like, _"Are you okay?"..._ That's when he heard the little reindeer coming towards him.

“ _Hey, Luffy's awake if you want to go see him”_

Law was surprised. He didn't expect Chopper to come to him. “ _Thank you Tony-ya”_ he simply replied. And the little reindeer walked away just as he had come. Law took a deep breath. He felt anxious. _“What a fool I am...”_ he thought. After he pulled himself together, not wanting to show any of his emotions, especially those that made him weak, he went to the infirmary, while all the other crew members were scattered around the ship, wandering about their respective occupations.

When Law arrived at the door, the same strange feeling took hold of him. He was astonished to see his right hand trembling, placed on the doorknob. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally opened the door and entered the small room. Luffy was lying on the bed, his eyes half closed, which opened at the sound of the door.

“ _Ho, Tra-o! It's good to see you, shihihi!”_

He always had that smile, that enthusiasm, that cheerfulness. Seeing him in such a good mood brought a little smile to the corners of Law's lips. As he had said, his joy of life was infectious.

“ _\- I'm glad to see you too, mugiwara-ya,_

 _\- You look all weird Tra-o, are you sure you're okay?_ Luffy continued staring at him

Law sits on the chair beside the bed, marking a silence. After exhaling deeply, he raised his head towards Luffy.

_\- Why do you always have to be so..._

_\- So … ?_ Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side

_\- Why did you save me instead of going back to the Sunny?_

_\- Weeell, because it would have been selfish of me, and we're allies, it's okay to help each other, right?_

As Usopp had told him, Luffy always had a slight discrepancy between the notions of “ally” and “friend”.

_\- We're just allies. You don't think your life is more important than mine?_

_\- There's no point in being allies if I let you drown! Otherwise, there would be no more alliance! Shihihi_

Law smirked again, before bowing his head again. Luffy looked at him attentively.

_\- What's on your mind, Tra-o? There's something else, isn't there?_

_\- No, it's nothing, just rest,_ he said as he heads for the door _._ But a hand grabbed his forearm. Law turned around and saw Luffy's outstretched arm.

_\- Stay a little longer, please, Tra-o._

There was something in his eyes that Law couldn't discern. They were soft, filled with a kind of compassion, mixed with sadness, but it was still soft.

 _\- Why, mugiwara-ya?_ he asked calmly

Luffy just nodded his head to get Law to return to the seat. Once he was seated, Luffy spoke again.

_\- Even though we're just allies, and we don't know each other very well, I know enough to understand that this whole Dressrosa thing has upset you. Afterwards I don't know exactly what happened in your childhood, and I'm not asking you to talk about it, but it's obvious that it's hurting you. But now that you've had your revenge, I think you should stop hurting yourself more, don't you?_

Law remained surprised. He was not used to hearing Luffy articulate a coherent speech, and above all, one filled with some special attention. That compassion and gentleness that he had perceived in his eyes a few minutes before. Luffy, seeing that Law remained silent, continued his speech.

 _\- I'm telling you this because it reminds me of when I used to feel guilty about Ace. And reminding me every time I could have prevented what happened, it hurts me more than anything else. After that, I was able to move on with my life because of my friends. Not to mention, it's thanks to you that I survived, and I owe you a debt for that! All this to say that you don't have to be afraid to let go of your past to move forward. And if you ever need any help, I'm here!_ He affirmed, adorning his radiant smile…

Law had straightened his head to look at him. He was all the more moved by his touching attention, full to overflowing with kindness and gentleness. How could anyone, a pirate, so wanted by the Navy, be so friendly to other pirates? Even if that pirate turned out to be an ally.

_\- Thank you mugiwara-ya. I appreciate your concern. And as I told you before, I don't expect anything in return for saving you two years ago. I did it for no reason. Then you owe me nothing_

_\- If you want. But that won't stop me from saving you if I need to! Shihihi”_

* * *

In the days that followed, still in the direction of Zou, Luffy had had time to recover completely and everything was back to normal aboard the Sunny. Everything, or almost everything. Law always had this strange feeling when he saw Luffy out of the corner of his eye, and in his head, the words he'd said to him kept repeating over and over, about moving from his past, moving forward. There was indeed some truth in what he had said. Law was still clinging to the past that had made him suffer so much, and didn't know how to get rid of it. It was as if he couldn't live without suffering or without resentment, both of which had always been a part of him since he was ten years old. It was as if he didn't feel worthy of being happy. From that day in the infirmary, Law was reluctant to go and talk to Luffy, because maybe after all, talking would take some of the weight off his shoulders. And he couldn't think of anyone he trusted more than Luffy. Although he respected the other crew members, his relationship with the captain was closer.

One night when it was Luffy's turn to watch the ship, Law decided to take the courage to go and talk to him. As usual, the captain was standing on the lion's head in front of the ship. Law slowly approached. He had checked that the other members had gone to bed, not wanting to reveal his feelings and weaknesses to more people than that, one being already a lot for him who was not used to confiding.

“ _Mugiwara-ya ?”_

Law had approached so softly that Luffy had not heard him coming, so much so that he almost fell.

“ _\- Hey, you surprised me, Tra-o! You need something?_

_\- I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind_

Luffy descended from the lion's head and landed right in front of Law.

_\- Sure, I'm listening!_

Law let himself slide against the edge of the ship, to sit on the bow. Luffy did the same, standing next to Law.

_\- I've been thinking a lot about... about what you said. And you're right, I can't shake my past…_

What he feared happened much more quickly than expected. Tears were already beginning to run down his cheeks, starting to form in the hollow of his eyes. He thought he could hold out longer, but apparently his sadness overcame his mind. Luffy, seeing the tears streaming down Law's face, put his arm behind his neck, around his shoulder.

_\- You can cry, Tra-o, nobody's gonna laugh at you here. Nobody's gonna hurt you here. So cry if it'll make you feel better_

After such sweet words, Law could not prevent his sadness from flooding his whole body and soul, all his senses and emotions. He tried to hide his face in his hands, always ashamed to feel so weak, especially in front of his ally who was still a potential enemy. But that night he saw Luffy as the only person who could help him. Luffy approached Law to give him a hug, as if he wanted to absorb some of Law's suffering, to be able to relieve it. After this gesture, the elder felt that he was losing control of his emotions, his reason, his gestures. It was no longer his mind that seemed to order his body, but his heart. He responded to the youngster's embrace by hugging a little closer to him, hiding his face against his chest. For Luffy, this was surely just an act of friendship, but Law...he had understood that Luffy meant more to him than just an ally or friend.

Luffy remained astonishingly silent, showing his respect for his ally. There was no question of taking advantage of his weakness, no. It was all kindness, care, affection, friendship... Law's sobs could not stop. They continued to drown the elder, in a wave of sadness far greater than the one that had swept the Sunny a few days earlier. Between two hiccups due to his sobs, Law managed to speak quite distinctly.

_\- I can't smile the way you do, I can't be as happy as you are. It's as if I don't feel worthy to feel such positive emotions..._

_\- Then you're a fool to think that! Why shouldn't you be worthy? What does dignity have to do with happiness? Why don't you deserve to be happy? It's precisely because you're suffering so much that you deserve this happiness, this truce, this break! You've been through enough, so stop fooling yourself up with such nonsense!_

Those words were as hard as they were sweet, as sharp as they were affectionate.

 _\- You don't deserve to be so bad because of that bastard Mingo !_ said Luffy with a grave tone. _Everything that happens to you is his fault! Don't blame yourself. It's like letting him win if you're still in pain. As if he'd managed to destroy you for good. But you're not destroyed! You're here with me, alive. You've won this battle. So don't let your pain drown you!_

 _- We won this battle mugiwara-ya. I couldn't have done it without you, _Law continued, raising his head, now looking down on the younger one.

For a while they stood still, without adding anything, without saying anything, just staring at each other. A strange urge arose in Law's mind. But he didn't want to give in to his desires. He was stronger than his impulses. Usually he was. But tonight he wasn't that cold, indifferent, impassive Law anymore. No, tonight he was a fragile, frail Law who needed help. So he gave in to his envy, to his whim. He approached Luffy, put his right hand on his cheek and his lips on his own. Still without saying anything. Without explaining anything. When he realized what he had done, he moved away from the younger one, and began to get up to leave, but two arms wrapped around his body, preventing him from going any further.

Law remained silent. He could not explain his gesture. He could not justify himself. A whirlwind of emotions swept over him. He could no longer think clearly. Now he had a desire to throw himself into the sea to make himself forget, to escape from this moment. He dared not look Luffy in the eyes, who still hadn't uttered a word. His eyes remained closed, his head down, until the younger one finally spoke.

 _\- Are you feeling better?_ Luffy asked in such a tender voice

Law remained motionless, he couldn't move anyway, still wrapped in Luffy's arms.

 _\- I won't let you go until you give me an answer,_ he continued before getting up to approach Law. _So, are you feeling better?_ he whispered in his ear

 _\- Yes..._ replied Law timidly and shamefully.

_\- Then why do you want to leave? Did I do something wrong?_

Law turned around, overwhelmed by so much innocence and tenderness. Was Luffy aware of what had just happened? Law knew that Luffy wasn't known to be very clever, but he wasn't completely stupid either, even if that's what he led people to believe.

 _\- Mugiwara-ya, how can I look you in the eye after what I just did?_ he sighed

 _\- If it's only because of that..._ and with a quick gesture, Luffy kissed Law in turn, while unrolling his arms to come and place them around the neck of the tallest one. _Now we're even, so you don't have to be ashamed anymore!_

Law was speechless. Did he really understand the situation, where he was acting on impulse as usual?

 _\- Don't worry, I won't tell the others. I don't want to break that trust,_ explained Luffy. _Now tell me you're finally going to accept that you're going to be happy!_

_\- I…_

Luffy wrapped his arms around Law again.

_\- Tell. Me._

_\- Mugiwara-ya..._

_\- No, that's not what I want to hear..._

_\- I promise I'll be happy if you help me_

_\- Perfect, and how do I help you?_

_\- Don't leave me_

_\- I'll stay with you then._

And Luffy put his head against the shoulder of the tallest one.

_\- Can you let go of me now?_

_\- I want a kiss first_

_\- Kiss what?!_

_\- One kiss and I'll let you go_

After a sigh, Law kissed Luffy on the cheek. Luffy rolled out his arms again and looked at him with a big smile.

_\- Shihihi, I want a kiss every night!_

_\- But..._

_\- No buts, stop wanting to decide everything by yourself, it's selfish! It's me who makes these decisions!_

_\- That makes you more selfish than me…_

Without listening to him, Luffy kissed Law on the cheek while hugging him.

_\- Thank you mugiwara-ya, thank you for everything. With you, I feel unharmed”_

Luffy replied with a smile, which filled Law's heart with an intoxication of tenderness and happiness. He let himself be carried away by this affection, without knowing what the future will be made of. All that mattered to him at that moment was to hug the reason why his heart was still beating.

_Owari - The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this OS !  
> See you :)


End file.
